


The Truth is Blunt

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Bluntness, Dirty Thoughts, Happy Ending, Humor, Lots of it, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Post-Canon, Texting, Truth Serum, Truth Spells, don't ask me what rise has done, i dunno just take it, one of the 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Rise, accidently, somehow, did something that makes Yu tell the truth to any question.This are the messy text conversations that ensued.Lots of dirty thoughts revealed.





	The Truth is Blunt

**Author's Note:**

> I love text fics. And high five to GarnettFox again for helping me out !  
Expect a lot of blunt lusting and confessing.

**Group Chat**

Yosuke : damit rise

Rise : I know

Yukiko : Anyway, what do we do ?

Kanji : I think it's better to not try to pry

Kanji : I mean let's try to not use the situation to get shit out of him

Chie : yeah  
  
Naoto : AGREED.

Teddie : respect for sensei !

* * *

**To Senpai♥**

< Sayyy what do you think of me ? [(^-^)]

> You're a great friend and a great support.

< No, romantically (๑ Ỡ ◡͐ Ỡ๑)ﾉ♡

> I don't see you that way at all.

< Σ(゜ロ゜)

* * *

**To Yu-kun**

< What do you think of my cooking ?

> Awful. Would kill a man.

> And a shadow.

> A weapon of mass destruction.

> Never cook ever again.

* * *

**To Yu-Senpai**

< Do you like my dolls..?

> I do.

> It's very cute, I really like them.

> I hope you make more.

< oh

< Thanks !

* * *

**To Partner**

< do u consider me as an equal ?

< pls

> Of course.

< rlly !?

> More than just equals

< huh ?

> I hold you very dearly

< huh wow ok

< thks

< that means a lot to me

> I'm happy it does.

* * *

**To Sensei**

< DO YOU WANT TO SMOOCH SOMEONE ???

> Yes.

< OMG WHO ????

< Yosuke.

< OOOOMMMMGGGG

* * *

**To Rise-chan♥**

< LOOK

_screen shot sent_

> ****（ ********〇□〇）…… ** ****!**

> I NEED TO VERIFY THIS ! ****(´**** **◉◞** ****౪**** **◟◉** ****｀********)****

* * *

**To Senpai♥**

< Do you like somone ?

> Yes.

< Who is it ? (｡♥‿♥｡)

> Yosuke.

< No, I mean love.

> I said Yosuke.

< As in you want to kiss them ! (^ 3^)♥

> Again, Yosuke.

< I mean, making out all that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

> Do you have reading problems ?

> It's Yosuke and no one else.

* * *

**To Chie-Senpai**

_screenshot sent_

> ???????????

> group chat 3 of us now

> also dirty rule breaker

* * *

**Group Chat**

Chie : Sooo you like Yosuke ?

Yu : Yes.

Rise : Oh wow ( ื▿ ืʃƪ)

Chie : but why

Rise : that's mean !

Chie : no srsly why

Yu : He is my first and best friend. He's kind and considerate to others feelings and willing to do anything to make the ones he cares about happy.

Yu : He's more intelligent than people give him credit for, he's sweet and always on the look out for me, he is here when I need him most and he understands me on a deeper level than any other.

Yu : He's warm, being around him is enough to raise my sprits. Just like his name say, he introduced light into my life and I love him for it and so much more.

Yu : And he has an amazing body.

Chie : wow

Rise : say,

Rise : what would you do if someone had their eyes on him ?

Yu : I wonder.

Yu : Repressing some murderous instinct for sure at least.

Chie : DANG

Rise : how hot is he for you ?

Chie : riSE

Rise : What !? I want to know ! ****(´**** **◉◞** ****౪**** **◟◉** ****｀********)****

Yu : I want his legs to crush me.

Yu : Especially my face.

Yu : He could smother me with those thighs I'd die a happy man.

Yu : Just thinking about it turns me on.

_Chie Satonaka left the chat_

Rise ; didn't know you were this kinky

Yu : He could drag me into the dirt insult me and tie me up I would love it

Rise : sooooo

Rise : what do you want to do with him ? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Yu : Lots of things.

Yu : In alphabetic order, from least to most kinky, or what I want to do the most ?

Rise : the latter

Yu : I want to do him while he's in his dance outfit with cat ears and a leash, all wet, flusterted, his shirt lift up, beging me for more while we make out

Yu : I hesitate between him whispering my name sensually in my ear or screaming "partner" over and over again

Yu : I'm sorry I need to relieve myself off those thoughts

_Yu Narukami left the chat_

Rise : wh

* * *

**To Yosudork**

_screenshot sent_

> WTF

> WTF IS THIS

< ask him yourself

* * *

**To Partner**

< Ok dude big question

> So rry i'mo ccupied

< at what

> jerkiing off thinkin gabout you

< WTF

< SRSLY

< WHY

> beccause i loovey ou andd you tu rn me on

< wtf what what

< ok stop i cant even read we need to fucking talk

< im trying my best to not flip out and ur not helping

> ok givem e a sec

> what is it ?

< do you

< do you love me ?

> Yes.

< huh

< can i ask how much ?

> To death.

> Literally.

> You died for me more than once and I would in return.

> I love you so much that now, keeping my feelings hidden from you is physically painful, and I have to relieve myself alone in silence to not internally explode.

> I want you to be my boyfriend, and I dreamed of our wedding more than once. Although they're just dreams, I really love those.

> Yosuke ?

< im sorry this is

< a lot to take in

< i need to think about this

< i mean we're still friends but

< i need to be alone

* * *

**Group Chat**

Yu : I fucked up

Rise : no im sorry it's my fault ! (T - T)

Kanji : Yeah kinda

Chie : Kanji !

Kanji : IT'S TRUE

Chie : Well, it's kinda my fault too... sorry

Yukiko : But what about Yosuke ?

Yu : He said he needed time alone.

Naoto : WELL, I CAN UNDERSTAND WHY.

Naoto : THE INFORMATIONS HE NEEDS TO TAKE IN IS QUITE A LOT.

Naoto : AND HE IS QUITE AN EMOTIONAL PERSON.

Teddie : he keeps avoiding me !

Chie : Well he just said he wants to be alone !

Yukiko : Don't worry Yu-kun, he'll come around, he just needs some time.

Teddie : he always comes around ! even when he's beary mad he comes back !

Yu : He's mad..?

Rise : Teddie you idiot ! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Teddie : HE'S NOT MAD

Teddie : He's like, confused or something...

Rise : oh ┬─┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ)

Chie : In the end lets just leave him alone for a bit ok ?

Yukiko : It'll be fine Yu-kun.

Yu : Thanks guys...

* * *

**From Partner♥**

> hi

< Are you alright Yosuke ?

< I'm sorry if what I said scared you

< you can forget about it if necessary

< im so sorry and im so embarrassed

< im so sorry

> its ok no need to ramble

> i thought about stuff

> let's meet up so we can talk

> i don't feel comfortable saying those by texts

< ok, I'm calling you for fixing an hour

< And I too think we should talk face to face

* * *

**Group Chat**

Rise : HOW DID IT WENT (O^O)

Chie : YEAH

Yu : cant talk

Kanji : Why ?

Yu : i'm busy

Teddie : With what ?

Yu : with partner

Yu : it went well dont worry

Yukiko : but what are doing ?

Yu : him

Yu : or at least it's coming

Yu : well it's not gonna come

Yu : IF I STAY IN THE BATHROOM TEXTING YOU GUYS

Yu : now if you excuse me

Yu : i'm going to make my dream come true

_Yu Narukami left the chat_

Yukiko : Well it went well !

Teddie : What is he gonna do ?

Rise : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_Kanji Tatsumi left the chat_

_Naoto Shirogane left the chat_

Chie : look what you did

Rise : Worth it. (^ 3 ^)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the IT is pretty bad at following rules.  
Also hope you enjoyed !


End file.
